


Without Saying A Word, You Can Light Up The Dark

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Abbey Road End the Silence charity event, ~someone takes Daniel's mind off Monaco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Saying A Word, You Can Light Up The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. ok fine FINE I went there. Based on [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BGKeSAOPgAu/), [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BGIO4V9MuiR/) and the generally flourishing bromance between those two. Title is a Ronan Keating lyric because it couldn't be anything else, could it?
> 
> P.S. Ricciardooooooo~

If Dan was the insecure type, he might buy into the school of thought that going to the bathroom with another bloke looks suspicious. Not even with, sometimes; near. Like, consecutively. Speaking of which, he'd hazard a guess that Felipe mustn't be the insecure type either, because he's there at the urinals the moment Dan's finished his own business there. They exchange a vaguely amused nod.

"You like this, ah…" Felipe gestures with his shoulder towards the door while Dan's washing his hands. "I don't remember the name."

"A charity event?" Dan offers facetiously with a grin, assuming by the look on Felipe's face that he'd be getting a slightly too hard slap on the arm for his troubles were Brazilian hands not busy. He's had a few good bevvies - Dan once heard an engineer describe the state as 'nicely marinated', and it feels appropriate tonight - with good banter and great company. A nice distraction.

"Fucking...the _singer_!" Felipe gestures with his head this time, more animatedly, hurrying to zip himself up presumably so he can have a good gesture session with his hands as well. He's also nicely marinated. Perhaps slightly moreso. "I see you singing before! I thought you like different music, no?" He lifts an eyebrow as he swaggers over to the sinks like he's triumphantly uncovered some closely guarded secret passion.

"Look mate, there's no shame here," Dan replies with only a small amount of shame. He flicks the excess of water off his hands and balls one into a fist to hold against his chest, feigning wistfulness for a brief moment before the grin breaks through again. "Sometimes the mood is just right, you know?"

Felipe laughs in that croaky way of his while he washes his hands, his eyes crinkling. "Ah, you are so romantic…"

Dan finishes up drying his hands while semi-competently trilling a few bars of _When You Say Nothing At All_ , and he's grateful that Felipe's only punishment is to flick water at him and heckle. "Terrible, _terrible_!"

Shortly afterwards they're kissing, and Dan's not completely sure _when_ it started happening or who started it - Felipe was trying to get to the hand towels? - but it is definitely happening; it feels oddly serious and intense for people like them but he's damned if he's not throwing himself into it. Monaco's taking more time to heal than even he expected, and he distinctly remembers the pang of disappointment when Felipe didn't turn up to the after party. Tonight has helped. Felipe's mouth against his, it turns out, helps more.

"You kiss all your mates like that…?" Dan drawls when Felipe comes down off his tiptoes. Felipe laughs under his breath in the most intriguing way and pulls Dan's hips into his with the arm looped around his waist.

"Some of them!," he exclaims, lifting his eyebrows.

"Ah, so you're easy…" Dan scoffs, to which Felipe scowls and pinches his nipple. Dan tries to arch away with a quiet yelp, but he's pressed back against the wall (he's not sure when that happened, either), so they wrestle a little bit before Dan pulls him back in. He starts it this time, he concedes. He doesn't want to let Felipe drift away.

"Ricciardooooooo…" Felipe coos against his lips with a fully Italian verbal flourish and a giggle that goes down like champagne.

"Shh…"

"Ricciiiii..."

Dan shuts him up with a deeper kiss, one that Felipe moans softly for; he could stand to hear more of that. He could stand to have that hand squeezing his arse more as well. _I could stretch you out and find all the spots that make you moan--_

As his thoughts begin to run away with him, Felipe breaks the kiss and giggles again, nosing at his jaw. "Ah, Ricci…"

"You reckon you'd keep calling me that in bed?" Dan murmurs, voice low and hot, dipping his head to graze his lips against Felipe's neck. He doesn't get a response beyond another quiet giggle and a far more telling arse squeeze, stirring his blood even more. But then Felipe moves back.

He sucks on his bottom lip and fiddles with the lowermost button on Dan's shirt, cocking his head towards the door. There's a gentle heat in his eyes that Dan's rather proud of. "They will start to wonder, no?"

" _Let 'em,_ " Dan answers immediately, brusquely, and then catches himself. He's about to apologise in the face of Felipe's curious look, but the bathroom door swings open and the tableau is broken. Felipe moves away from him quickly and smoothly at the first sound of the door opening, and now as the intruder walks past them, Dan feels his shoulders sink. _Shit._

He waits to catch Felipe's eye again so he can at least mouth an apology, but Felipe's attention is elsewhere; out of the corner of his eye, while tidying his hair, he's watching the man until he's facing the far bank of urinals and his back is turned. The very moment that happens, he moves in close again before Dan can even open his mouth and pulls him down for a dangerous kiss.

Dan's stomach swoops like a rollercoaster and for half a moment he freezes on the spot; the other half of that moment is spent opening to Felipe, letting himself be completely carried away by the thrill and the rhythm of it. Then, just as Dan picks out the sound of a zipper being raised, with almost suspiciously practiced timing Felipe breaks away, adjusting his collar in the mirror like nothing happened. Dan straightens up a little dazedly, wanting to say something but not thinking of anything that would be appropriate in the presence of some random moment-wrecker because his and Felipe's little unexpected tryst has blown everything out of his mind.

When Felipe meets his eyes again, he does so in silence, pressing his lips together as he smooths out the curls at the back of his head - Dan's hit with a vague recollection of threading his fingers through them minutes earlier. It's an intense look Felipe gives, far away from the giggles and teasing of earlier, but beyond that intensity and lingering heat Dan finds he can't read any more into it. Tentatively, chewing his bottom lip, he makes a sideways circle shape with his finger, _later_ or _next time_ or _to be continued_ , he's not fully sure himself what he means by it. Whatever it means, Felipe sees it, regards him, and a smile pulls at his kiss-reddened lips. The Brazilian leaves him with that as he exits the bathroom to return to the party.

Dan takes a moment to collect himself when he probably needs five of them, apologising with a sheepish grin to the intruder and moving out of the way of the hand towels.

The rest of the night goes much more uneventfully, with shared photos and conversations about nothing (Felipe gives him shit about his bowtie and Dan gives Felipe shit about his jumper) and, perhaps most importantly, solo bathroom trips. Dan, not having time to think deeply about _next time_ or even _this_ time between music and schmoozing, finds his mind is refreshingly calm. That encounter came so out of left field that he doesn't really have it in him to mope anymore. Especially not when Felipe will occasionally catch his eye and shoot him that same enigmatic smile as before.

He's quite glad that it's reasonably dark in there, because he doesn't want to tell Felipe that he has what appears to be a little beard burn. Maybe, just maybe, he's a touch proud of it.


End file.
